Люк Кейдж/Галерея
Галерея изображений Люка Кейджа. ''Джессика Джонс Кадры [[AKA Дамский вечер|Серия 1.01: ''AKA Дамский вечер]] Luke Cage screenshot.jpg Jessica Jones still 3.jpg Luke_Cage_Yellow.png CageRevealed.jpg Ladies_Night.png CageJones-PostSex-Shirtless.jpg [[AKA Синдром давки|Серия 1.02: AKA Синдром давки]] JJ 102 LC.png Jj102 1119.jpg Jj102 1095.jpg Jj102 1084.jpg Jj102 1066.jpg Jj102 2594.jpg Jj102 2551.jpg Jj102 2571.jpg Jj102 3543.jpg Jj102 3614.jpg Jj102 3591.jpg Jj102 3603.jpg Jj102 3651.jpg [[AKA Это называется виски|Серия 1.03: AKA Это называется виски]] JJ-LC-RoughSex.jpg JJ-LC-SexFace.jpg JJ 103 LC.png LukeCage-TargetOnYourHead.jpg Jessica-Jones-SXCEEN.png CageJones-MirrorChat-S1E3.jpg LukeCage-explains-Reva.jpg LukeCage-bar-drug-dealing.jpg LukeCage-JessicaJones-SweetChristmas-Sex.jpg LukeCage-dumped-S1E3.jpg [[AKA 99 друзей|Серия 1.04: AKA 99 друзей]] LukeCage-Snapped1.jpg LukeCage-Snapped2.jpg [[AKA Вы - победитель!|Серия 1.06: AKA Вы - победитель!]] JessicaJones_1x06_AKAYoureAWinner_013.jpg LukeCage-RippedShirt-JJsDoor.jpg LCoffersJJmoney.jpg LukeCage-AntoinesHome.jpg LukeCageMeetsLenSirkes.jpg LenSirkesMeetsLCJJ.jpg Luke's Bike.png LukeCageDropsJJHome.jpg JJLC-YouAreNotAPieceOfShit.jpg ShirtlessCage-JJsBed.jpg JessicaJones_1x06_AKAYoureAWinner_255.jpg JessicaJones_1x06_AKAYoureAWinner_268.jpg JessicaJones_1x06_AKAYoureAWinner_295.jpg Grier Search.jpg Jessica Jones 6.jpg LukeCageStrangledBySirkes.jpg LukeCagevsLenSirkes.jpg LukeWorried.jpg LukeCageAttacksBusDriver.jpg S01e06_695.jpg [[AKA У меня есть синие|Серия 1.11: AKA У меня есть синие]] Jessica Jones screenshot 1.jpg Jessica Jones screenshot 2.jpg Jessica Jones screenshot 3.jpg Jessica Jones screenshot 4.jpg Jessica Jones screenshot 5.jpg [[AKA Встань в очередь|Серия 1.12: AKA Встань в очередь]] CageMeetsKilgrave.jpg KilgraveMeetsLukeCage.jpg Cage and Kilgrave.jpg KilgraveThreatensLukeCage.jpg LukeCage-BrickWall-S1E12.jpg LukeCage-JJApartment-S1E12.jpg LukeCage-JJApartment-BlueShirt.jpg Jones Malcolm leave.jpg LukeCage-ThreatensBunny.jpg JJ Cage Lookout.jpg LC-JJ-CloseUp-S1E12.jpg LukeCage-CentralPark-S1E12.jpg Jones Cage Walker.jpg Kilgrave location delaney.jpg LukeCage-Shirtless-JJ.jpg Jones Files Deleted.jpg LukeCage-NightClub-JJS1E12.jpg Kilgrave-LukeCage-Microphone.png KilgraveControlsLukeCage-S1E12.jpg LC-KG-CloseUp-NightClub.jpg LukeCage-Attacking-JJ.jpg LukeCage-vs-Shotgun-RedLight.jpg [[AKA Улыбнись|Серия 1.13: AKA Улыбнись]] LukeCage-Hospital.jpg JJS01E13_Claire_checks_Luke_pulse.png JJS01E13_Luke_Cage_Hospital.png LukeCage-Sleeping-JJS1E13.jpg S01e13_415.jpg S01e13_629.jpg Продвижение LukeCCover.png LukeCage Neon Card.png JJ Luke Cage Poster S1.png LukeCageYouCan'tFixMe.jpg За кулисами Jessica Jones Luke Cage set photo 2.png Jessica Jones Luke Cage set photo 4.png Cage1 2.jpg JJ9.jpg JJ8.jpg JJ6.jpg JJ3.jpg Jessica Jones BTS 1.jpg Jessica Jones BTS 2.jpg Jessica Jones BTS 3.jpg Jessica Jones set photo 1.jpg Jessica Jones set photo 2.jpg Jessica Jones set photo 3.jpg Jessica Jones set photo 4.jpg Jessica Jones set photo 5.jpg ''Люк Кейдж Кадры Сезон 1 [[Момент истины|Серия 1.01: ''Момент истины]] LCage-S1E1-Pops.jpg Visitor at Pops.png LCage-DateOffer-S1E1.jpg Pops Profile.png Luke remembers.png LCage-ChicoConfrontation-S1E1.jpg LCage-Oliver-NewsStand.jpg Luke and Ollie.JPG Rent for Connie.JPG Luke works.jpg LukeCagePromotionalImage1.jpg Luke and Misty.jpg Luke Cottonmouth offer.PNG Luke Misty.png Misty Knight Luke Cage.jpg Cage Knight bed.JPG Cautious Luke.png Luke sweeps.png Shameless discussion.JPG Cage Harlem Pamphlet.JPG Witnessing Shameek.JPG Luke recognizes Shades.PNG LCage-SpottingShades-S1E1.jpg LCage-DarkCU-S1E1.jpg Cage Reva Picture.JPG Cage Approaches.png LCage-IDontLikeYourTone.jpg Luke Battles.png Cage strong face.png Feel the Pain.jpg Hooded Luke.jpg Luke saves victims.png [[Кодекс улиц|Серия 1.02: Кодекс улиц]] LCage-Hoodie-Hilltop-S1E2.jpg Cage long day.JPG Luke keeps it cool.png Luke and Pop.jpg Cage Cottonmouth shave.JPG Cage breaks broom.JPG Cage towl offer.JPG Pop is Collecting.PNG Luke in crowd.png Luke finds Chico.PNG Cage Chico.JPG Luke-Cage-Still-5.jpg Luke Listens.PNG Cage Pop Chico.JPG Listening to Misty.JPG Cage sees Misty again.JPG Cage leaves.JPG Cage Cottonmouth Parler.JPG Cage Cottonmouth Picture.JPG Luke defends Pop.png Luke protects Pops.png Cage says farewell.JPG Screenshot (6).png Screenshot (7).png Screenshot (9).png CageMourningPop.jpg Cage inspected.PNG Swear Jar Pamphlet.JPG Cage at gun point.JPG Cage teaches gunman.JPG [[Кто возьмёт вину на себя?|Серия 1.03: Кто возьмёт вину на себя?]] Cage pays respect.JPG LCage-Pops-BrownJacket.jpg Cage at Pops.JPG Cage reveals plan.JPG Determined Luke.png Luke 3.png Cage Coffin.JPG Confronting Cottonmouth.png Cage Blames Cottonmouth.JPG Cottonmouth laughs.png Knight approaches Cage.JPG Cage Chico Hospital.JPG Cage Plots.JPG Cage on the move.JPG Luke undercover.png Cage plans.JPG Luke Car Door.png Cage force enters.JPG Luke Power.png Who's Gonna Take the Weight.png Luke fights.png Bulletproof Luke.png Luke discovers.png Cage Fish Money.JPG Cage protects Connie.JPG [[Выход на арену|Серия 1.04: Выход на арену]] Cage enters Seagate.JPG Reva Intervention.JPG Cage courtyard.JPG Lucas after brawl.JPG CLucas-PrisonArrest.jpg Lucas Solitary Confinement.JPG Lucas and Squabbles.JPG Lucas Intervention.PNG Connors confession.PNG Cage Questions.PNG Cage bonds with Reva.PNG Rackham Sucks.JPG Lucas Squabbles training.JPG Lucas Comanche Squabbles Arena.JPG CLucas-PrisonFighting.jpg Lucas fights.JPG Lucas unkempt.JPG Lucas avoids Conner.JPG Rackham threat.JPG Lucas warns Reva.JPG LucasSquabbles-HallwayWalk.jpg ShadesCornersCarlLucas.jpg Luke and Shades prison.png CLucasCorneredByEnemies.jpg Injured Lucas.JPG Step in the Arena.png Tiara Luke.png LucasPunchingWall.jpg OriginalCageCostume copy.jpg Old school Luke.PNG CLucas-ShirtlessInRevasHome.jpg Luke and Reva.png LucasBecomesCage.jpg Cage Rubble.JPG Cage free rubble.JPG Who is Luke.png Luke reveals himself.png [[Просто, чтобы заработать репутацию|Серия 1.05: Просто, чтобы заработать репутацию]] Luke Cage SFX 1.jpg Lukecage suit.jpg Cage and Fish Pop.jpg Cage Aisha.jpg Luke save day.jpg Cage cleans Harlem.JPG Luke Sugar.jpg Friend Aisha.jpg Luke Misty Talk.jpg Luke surrounded.png Luke Warning.png Luke fights henchmen.jpg Luke fights henchmen.png Cottonmouth Threatens.png Cage Owns Cmouth.jpg LCageShadesCottonmouth-Threat.jpg Cage Aisha Father.jpg Luke vs bad guys.jpg Luke-Cage-Still-2.jpg Luke mirror.png Luke goes to church.png Cage Listens.jpg LCage-PopFuneralSpeech.jpg Cage Pop Tribute.PNG CottonmouthShades-AfterFuneral.jpg Cage Knight Leave.jpg [[Подонкам нужны телохранители|Серия 1.06: Подонкам нужны телохранители]] LCage-NewYorkJog.jpg Cage Jogs.JPG CageThreatensMariahDillard.jpg Dillard threatened Cage.JPG Cage Fish Dinner.JPG Cage Temple Reunited.JPG Claire Luke Meetup.png Cage Temple Disagree.JPG Claire Luke Coffee.png Suckas Needs Bodyguards.PNG Cage Chico Question.jpg Cage threatens Scarfe.jpg Cage Scarfe evidence reveal.jpg LCage-NewYorkWalk-S1E7.jpg LCage-WindowJump-S1E6.jpg Cage evidence found.jpg Cage-ReturningToPops-S1E6.jpg Temple Mother Van.JPG Cage drives van.jpg Cage-BlockingBullets-S1E6.jpg Cage Goons faceoff.jpg Luke stops van.PNG Luke stops car.png Cage Temple Walk.jpg [[Манифест|Серия 1.07: Манифест]] LCage-ManifestCU-BlueHoody.jpg CagePunchingVan.jpg LCage-CottonmouthLeavingPrison.jpg LCage-DiscussingCStokes-S1E7.jpg LCage-CStokes-Phonecall.jpg Luke confronts Cornell.jpg LCage-CStokesThreat-CU.jpg LCage-LeavingHarlemsParadise-S1E7.jpg LCage-ConsideringRunning-S1E7.jpg LCage-DGriffithChat-S1E7.jpg LukeCage-TeaserTrailerImage-Shot.jpg Luke 01.png LCage-ThreateningDColon.jpg LCage-UpdatingMKnight-S1E7.jpg Luke-Cage-Still-1.jpg Luke Crosshairs.JPG CageShotByDiamondabck.jpg [[Взрывая место|Серия 1.08: Взрывая место]] LCage-AmbulanceRide.jpg CageTemple-HidingFromDiamondback.jpg CageTemple-BulletRemoval.jpg LCage-LearningOfCottonmouthsDeath.jpg LCageDiamondbackReunion-S1E8.jpg LCage-FindingWoundedMKnight-S1E8.jpg LCage-HuntingDiamondback-Theatre.jpg LCage-Theatre-DiamondbackFaceOff.jpg Final Battle.png LCage-FightingDiamondback-CU.jpg LCage-ThrowingAwayDiamondback.jpg LCage-WStryker-BrotherTwist.jpg LCage-FallingIntoGarbageTruck.jpg [[Делай что можешь, парень|Серия 1.09: Делай что можешь, парень]] LCage-WalkingInNewYork-S1E9.jpg CageHandsUpToPolice.jpg Luke Cage Protects a Cop-1x09.jpeg LCage-ReunitingWithCTemple-S1E9.jpg LCage-CarRide-S1E9.jpg LCage-NBursteinReunion-S1E9.jpg LCage-YouGottaHelpMeDoc.jpg LCage-NBurstein-WoundExamination.jpg LCage-LookingAtNeedle.jpg LCageShirtless-CTemple-S1E9.jpg LCage-PreExperiment-S1E9.jpg LCage-BoilingWater.jpg DWYCK - DEC - 01.jpg [[Воспринимай это лично|Серия 1.10: Воспринимай это лично]] Little Carl.JPG Young Luke and Willis.JPG LCage-PulledOutOfAcidBath.jpg Cage-ShirtlessRecovery.jpg LCageCTemple-PostOperation.jpg CageTemple-WatchingComputer.jpg LukeAndClaire-ZipDrive.jpg LCage-NBursteinConfession-S1E10.jpg Lukecage-takeitpersonal15a.jpg LCage-OutdoorChat-S1E10.jpg CageTemple-ReturningToChurch.jpg LCage-VisitingOldChurch.jpg LCage-DGriffithWarning-S1E10.jpg CageTemple-SpottingDiamondback-S1E10.jpg [[Теперь ты мой|Серия 1.11: Теперь ты мой]] LCageSavingMKnight-S1E11.jpg CageKnight-HidingInKitchen.jpg CageExplainsBrotherDiamondback.jpg CageKnight-BasementHiding.jpg LCage-ListeningToWall-CU.jpg LCage-SmashedWall.jpg LCage-Basement-DiamondbackTaunts.jpg LCage-PunchingWall-S1E11.jpg LCageDiamondbackStandOff-S1E11.jpg LCage-DarkCU-S1E11.jpg LCageArrested-S1E11.jpg LCage-HarlemsParadise-S1E11.jpg [[Монолог хаоса|Серия 1.12: Монолог хаоса]] Luke vs robbers.jpg Luke 4.png LCagevsTBarrett-S1E12.jpg ShadesShootsDiamondback-Pops.jpg [[Ты знаешь мой стиль|Серия 1.13: Ты знаешь мой стиль]] Stryker trains Lucas.JPG Luke and Diamondback.JPG LCage-vs-Diamondback-StreetFight.jpeg Diamondback gets upper hand.JPG LCage-StreetFight-Season1.jpg Luke Arrested.JPG Luke and claire.png Luke goes to seagate.JPG Сезон 2 Неорганизованное LCS2-784597.png Luge-cage-seasontwoimage-01.jpg Luge-cage-seasontwoimage-02.jpg LC_Iron_Fist_&_Luke_Cage_(Harlems_Paradise).jpg LCS2 - Iron Fist in Pops Barber.png LCS2 - Iron Fist & Luke Cage (Mother's Touch).png LCS2 - IF & LC (Harlem's Paradise).png LCS2 - Iron Fist & Power Man (Stillness).png Luke Cage & Iron Fist Meet Turk.png LCS2 - Fist & Cage (Looking After).png LCS2 - Iron Fist Enters the Room with Cage.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_1.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_2.png LCS2_-_Patty-cake_3.png LCS2 - Danny Rand & Luke Cage (Money is Power).png LCS2 - Iron Fist (Stubborn).png LCS2101_Luke_Cage_on_Fire.png Iron_Fist_&_Power_Man_(Fist_Bump).png Power_Man_&_Iron_Fist_(Meditation).png LCS2 - Mother's Touch (PM & IF Talk).png Power_Man_&_Iron_Fist_(Hanging_Out).png Iron_Fist_Talks_to_Turk.png Power_Man_&_Iron_Fist_(Shoulder_Look).png LCS2_-_Un-Withered_Plant.png Power Man & Iron Fist (Genghis Connie's).png LCS2 - Power Man & Iron Fist (Walking Down the Streets).png TildaJohnsonMeetingLukeCage.jpeg LukeCageWalkingThroughHarlem-Season2.jpg LukeCageTouchedByMariahDillard.jpg LCageJLucas-PlacingCandles.jpg Soul Brother 1 Episode Image.jpg Bushmaster Kicks Cage (Backflip).jpg LCageThrowingTire.jpg Barack Obama.png Продвижение Luke Cage poster.jpg Luke Cage.jpg LCtitlePosterS1.jpg Luke Cage S1 characters.jpg Luke-cage-mike-colter-sfx-magazine-cover.jpg LC Promo 3.jpg LC Promo 4.jpg Luke Cage The Live Score.jpg No Home Like Harlem.jpg Luke Cage SFX 2.jpg Cats-crop.jpg LukePro.jpg Luke Fight.jpg Cats.jpg Misty.jpg DVD Shop.jpg Luke.jpg 14590395 1305963136089699 8675392679953090194 n.jpg 14449931 1299621626723850 1525924237560263440 n.png Misty Luke LCS2.jpg LC Iron Fist & Luke Cage.jpg Luke Cage Pilot TV Cover.jpg Luke Cage Season 2 Poster.jpg Товар Luke Cage Vynil 1.jpg Luke Cage Vynil 2.jpg За кулисами ''Сезон 1 489593424.jpg 489595258.jpg 489595248.jpg 489593432.jpg Luke Cage BTS 1.jpg Luke Cage BTS 4.jpg Luke Cage BTS 14.png Luke Cage BTS 15.png Luke Cage BTS 4.png Luke Cage BTS 5.png Luke Cage BTS 7.png Luke Cage BTS 9.png Luke Cage BTS 12.png Luke Cage BTS 13.png Luke Cage BTS pic 2.png Luke Cage BTS pic 3.png Luke Cage BTS pic 4.png Luke Cage BTS pic 5.png Luke Cage BTS pic 7.png Luke Cage BTS pic 8.png Luke Cage BTS 14.jpg Willis Stryker 1.jpg Willis Stryker 3.jpg Willis Stryker 4.jpg Willis Stryker 5.jpg Willis Stryker 6.jpg Willis Stryker 7.jpg Willis Stryker 8.jpg Willis Stryker 10.jpg Willis Stryker 11.jpg Willis Stryker 13.jpg Willis Stryker 14.jpg Willis Stryker 15.jpg Willis Stryker 16.jpg Willis Stryker 17.jpg Willis Stryker 19.jpg Willis Stryker 20.jpg Willis Stryker 23.jpg Willis Stryker 25.jpg Willis Stryker 26.jpg Willis Stryker 27.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 2.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 3.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 4.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 5.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 6.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 7.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 8.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 9.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 10.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 11.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 12.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 13.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 14.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 15.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 16.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 17.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 18.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 19.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 20.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 21.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 22.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 23.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 24.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 25.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 26.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 27.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 28.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 29.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 30.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 31.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 32.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 33.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 34.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 35.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 36.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 37.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 38.jpg Mike Colter Luke Cage BTS 39.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 1.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 2.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 3.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 4.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 5.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 6.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 7.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 8.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 9.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 10.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 11.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 12.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 13.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 14.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 15.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 16.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 17.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 18.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 19.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 20.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 21.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 22.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 23.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 24.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 25.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 26.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 27.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 28.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 29.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 30.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 31.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 32.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 33.jpg Rafe Claire Luke Misty.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 9.jpg Luke Caged BTS 1.jpg Luke Caged BTS 2.jpg Luke Caged BTS 3.jpg Luke Caged BTS 4.jpg Luke Caged BTS 5.jpg Mike Colter Ivan Moore.jpg Сезон 2 Cage LCS2 BTS 1.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 1.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 2.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 3.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 4.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 5.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 6.jpg Cage Temple LCS2 BTS 7.jpg Luke-Cage-and-Misty-Knight-in-a-Fight-in-Season-2.jpg Luke-Cage-Surrounded-In-Room.jpg Защитники Кадры Сезон 1 [[Слово на букву "Г"|Серия 1.01: ''Слово на букву "Г"]] Cage Leaves Seagate.png Defenders Entertainment 6.jpg Pops Barber Shop returns.JPG Claire wants coffee.PNG Cage Temple reunited.PNG Temple Cage Reunites.PNG TD101 LukeCage01.png The H Word.png TD101 LukeCage02.png [[Хороший хук правой|Серия 1.02: Хороший хук правой]] TBarrett-BarGrin-Defenders.jpg TBarret-vs-LCage-TheDefenders.jpg TD102 LukevsDanny.png Come as you are.png LCageStandingAgainstIFist.jpg Cage vs Rand.png Iron Glow.png Cage vs Rand 2.png [[Худшее поведение|Серия 1.03: Худшее поведение]] Cage&Temple-ep3.png TD103 CageAndMiller01.png TD103 LukeCage02.png TD103 CageAndMiller02.png DefendersMidlandCircleHallway.png Defenders Assemble.PNG Worst Behavior.png Defenders_Empire.jpg [[Королевский дракон (серия)|Серия 1.04: Королевский дракон]] LCMMSIF-SpyingOutWindow.jpeg [[Обрести убежище|Серия 1.05: Обрести убежище]] SowandeQuestionedByDefenders.jpg LCage-DefendersHoody.jpg Stick-ListeningToSowandeQuestioning.jpg StickCheckingOnSowande.jpg [[Пепел, пепел|Серия 1.06: Пепел, пепел]] [[Рыба в тюрьме|Серия 1.07: Рыба в тюрьме]] [[Защитники (серия)|Серия 1.08: Защитники]] DD-LeadingTeam-Defenders.jpeg DefendersAssembled.png Defenders unite.PNG TD108 NelsonTempleCage.png Неорганизованное Not Team Players.PNG Stick is Back.PNG Defenders United.JPG Cage Flies.png Defenders Stick Talk down.PNG Luke Cage Accepts.PNG The Defenders still 1.jpg The Defenders still 2.jpg The Defenders still 3.jpg The Defenders still 6.jpg Defenders&Stick.jpg LC JJ Tagteam.PNG Defenders Surrounded.PNG LC regrets.PNG JJ ignores LC.PNG Its been a long day.PNG Cage JJ drinks.PNG Im not hugging you.PNG Cage Stops Fire.PNG Three hero sandwich.JPG DefendersRoyalDragon.png DefendersTrain.png CageFist-FirstConversation.jpg IFistDD-HandOnShoulder.jpg LCage-SticksMeditation.jpg TD106 Defenders01.png Fish in the Jailhouse Subway.png Продвижение The Defenders EW.jpg Defenders Entertainment 3.jpg Defenders.jpg The Defenders Poster.png Defenders NYB Promo 2.png Defenders Promo Banner.JPG Def Promo 4.PNG Def Promo 7.PNG DEFENDERS Vertical-AWK RGB PRE US.jpg 19400328 1601589269860416 3718900993779462406 o.png 19420730 1364776183600502 3949736607035026566 n.png 19260482 1601591066526903 6476697678928495784 n.png Defenders gang photo.JPG Def New Poster.JPG Defenders Luke Cage SFX cover.jpg-large.jpg Def Poster S1 Final.JPG Defenders Poster Final.PNG Defenders_Textless_B&W.jpg TheDefendersuniteposter.jpg За кулисами Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 1.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 2.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 3.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 4.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 5.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 6.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 7.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 8.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 9.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 10.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 11.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 12.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 13.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 14.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 15.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 16.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 17.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 18.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 19.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 20.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 21.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 22.jpg Defenders BTS Cage and Missick 23.jpg Mike_Colter_Bus.jpg Mike_Colter_Bus1.jpg Mike_Colter_Bus2.jpg Mike_Colter_Bus3.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder1.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder2.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder3.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder4.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder5.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder6.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder7.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder8.jpg Mike_Colter_Boulder9.jpg Mike_Colter_Harlem.jpg Mike_Colter1.jpg Mike_Colter2.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson1.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson2.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson3.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson4.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson5.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson6.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson7.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson8.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson9.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson10.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson11.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson12.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson13.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson15.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson16.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson17.jpg Mike_Rosario.jpg Mike_Rosario1.jpg Mike_Rosario2.jpg Mike_Rosario3.jpg Mike_Rosario4.jpg Defenders _bts _1.png Defenders _bts _2.png Defenders _bts _3.png Defenders _bts _4.png Defenders_bts_5.png Defenders_bts_6.png Defenders_bts_7.png Defenders_bts_8.png Defenders_bts_9.jpg Defenders_bts_10.jpg Defenders_bts_11.jpg Defenders_bts_12.jpg Defenders_bts_13.jpg Defenders_bts_14.jpg Defenders_bts_15.jpg Defenders_bts_16.jpg Defenders_bts_17.jpg Defenders_BTS_11.jpg Defenders BTS 12.jpg Defenders BTS 13.jpg Defenders BTS 14.jpg Defenders BTS 15.jpg Defenders BTS 16.jpg Defenders BTS 17.jpg Defenders EW BTS 1.jpg Defenders EW BTS 4.jpg Defenders EW BTS 5.jpg Defenders EW BTS 7.jpg Defenders EW BTS 8.jpg Defenders EW BTS 9.jpg Defenders EW BTS 11.jpg Ritter and Colter Defenders BTS 1.jpg Ritter and Colter Defenders BTS 2.jpg Ritter and Colter Defenders BTS 3.jpg Ritter and Colter Defenders BTS 4.jpg Ritter and Colter Defenders BTS 5.jpg Colter Defenders BTS 3.jpg Colter Defenders BTS 2.jpg Colter Defenders BTS 1.jpg Defenders Train.jpg Defenders Train 2.jpg Defenders Train 3.jpg Defenders Train 4.jpg Defenders Train 5.jpg Defenders Train 6.jpg Defenders Train 7.jpg Defenders Train 8.jpg Defenders Train 9.jpg Defenders Train 10.jpg Defenders Train 11.jpg Defenders Train 12.jpg Luke Jessica FedEx.jpg Luke Jessica FedEx 2.jpg Luke Jessica FedEx 3.jpg Luke Jessica Matt.jpg Jessica Luke 1.jpg Jessica Luke 2.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 1.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 2.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 3.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 4.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 5.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 6.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 7.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 8.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 9.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 10.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 11.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 12.jpg Claire Luke Flowers 13.jpg Claire Luke Standing 1.jpg Claire Luke Standing 2.jpg Luke Standing 1.jpg Luke Standing 2.jpg Luke Standing 3.jpg Defenders stunt doubles.jpg Товар ''Джессика Джонс Jessica Jones minimates.jpg Luke Cage Funko.jpg Люж Кейдж'' Cage.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей